


The Man in Apartment B11

by NerdyThunderbird



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyThunderbird/pseuds/NerdyThunderbird
Summary: Second year college student Jamie Cole moves into his first apartment by himself. Everything is great until he meets his neighbor, Matthew Price. Matt is what Jamie thinks is an average, sterotypcal jock. Little does he know there is more to his new neighbor than sports, girls, and parties.As crime rises around the college and all over the country, new people who the cops view as vigilantes pop up. But little does the public know that these heroes have some special abilities that help them with the capturing of these criminals. But as super powered vigilantes are on the rise, so are their counterpart villains.This story involves a romance between to guys so if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.





	1. First Encounter

It was a warm, sunny day, one of the last we would probably have as the chilly autumn winds were being to come in, when I moved into a small, cheap flat off campus. It wasn't in one of the better and safer parts of the city, but it was good enough for me. For two years I was stuck living with shitty roommates in campus. They were either complete slobs, extremely weird, or just brought a continuous stream of girls back to the room to have sex. Honestly, it was a wonder some of them were able to maintain the grades needed to remain in the school.

I finally convinced my parents a month ago to let me get my own place. The college required you spend at least two years living in campus in their dorms, which most colleges do so I can't really complain about that. None of my friends were able to get a place with me because they either had a place that was way out of my price range with another person or they were forced to stay on campus because of the lack of funds. My parents only allowed me to get this place if I got a job to cover half my rent, they covered the other half. Luckily for me a coffee shop a few blocks away was hiring and I got the job. I don't like coffee, finding it too bitter for my tastes, but one has got to do one has got to do.

It was a week before the classes began to start up again and I was finally finishing up unpacking. I got here the week before wanting to get comfortable in my new home and get started at the coffee shop. For the first three days here I explored the area wanting to get the lay of the land. I also walked around the campus, finding the buildings my classes were in and plotting the best route to take. At the moment I didn't have enough funds to take public transportation so I relied on my own two feet and trusty, black to take me where I needed to go.

For the four remaining days I basically stayed home unpacking, binging on Netflix while I still had the time, and ate take out. I planned to stock up on food and snacks either tomorrow or the next day, and I was in desperate need of cleaning and bathroom supplies.

The flat was nothing special. A door with a bad, dark blue paint job and the number B10 in a slightly rusted golden metal lead into the living room. There I had a simple, puffy, brown couch I got from a neighbor back home who was getting rid of the old thing. It was a bit lumpy and had a few stains here and there, but nothing to awful. I just threw the knitted, multicolor blanket my grandma made for me a couple years ago over the top of it. I also had two puffy, square, brown pillows that came with the couch in both sides and a circle, multicolored croquet one in the middle. In front of the couch was an old, brown coffee table my mom found in our basement that was on one of her old, ovular, multicolored rugs. I had a small tv in front of that on a self with a bunch of my school books, my favorite books of all time, and my family photos.

To the left of the living room was the kitchen, seperated only by a small island. The linoleum flooring changed to some cheap, sand colored tile. The cabinets were a medium brown and the counter top a light brown stone. It had a fridge, a sink, a stove, and a dishwasher. I brought my own microwaving, knowing I would probably be using it more than the stove.

The kitchen lead into a hall with a small closet and a bathroom on the opposite side. The bathroom was tiny and cramped and had a cheap shower instalment. The wall was white with a few debts and scratches. This room had some nicer tan tile and the sane brown stone counter for the sink. Under the sink was a cabinet which I really liked because I could shove my linens and cleaning supplies in their. The shower had a little self on the side opposite the glass door, near the shower head that I planned on sticking my shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

The final room in the apartment was my bedroom. It simply had my bed, that was still messy from this morning son e I refused to make it, a small closet, a bedside table from my old room, and a dresser, also from my room back home. 

All in all it was a much better place than I was expecting. And as far as I knew there was a quite, old lady with three cats-pumpkin, pickles, and peachs-in B9 to the left of my room and no one in B11. I hoped that room stayed unoccupied or at least the person who would move in would be friendly and most importantly quiet. I can't stand noise when I am studying unless it is some quiet background music I put on.

Finally unpacking all my clothes I flopped on to the bed exhausted. I had been staying up to the early hours of the morning trying to fall asleep but failing miserably. I tried reading, doing peaceful stretches, and all recommended methods but nothing worked. When school started I was going to be dead on my feet.

Sighing I decided that I might as well go shopping will it was still light out and I had four hours until my shift. I lifted off the bed, smoothed down my culry hair as much as possible, and went to grab my light windbreaker. As I exited the room I quickly shut the door behind me, locking it.

When I turned around, distracted by my phone as I started checking to make sure I didn't have any messages, I smacked right into a young man carrying a suit case. I landed solidly on my butt while he just stumbled back a bit. That guy literally felt like a brick wall.

"Watch where you're going shortie," he rudely said.

He sighed angrily and began walking towards his room, which at the time I was into much shock to notice. How rude.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" I asked annoyed.

The man set his stuff in front of his opened door and turned to me. Sighing heavily as if it was a challenge to acknowledge my existence.

"Why would I when you bumped into me? You look young enough. Get yourself back up," he said also getting annoyed.

My jaw went slack but I recovered and spat at him. "Well it is just polite to help another up when they fall to the ground regardless of circumstances."

The man had the audacity to lean his side against his door frame, the picture of ease. He glared down at me waiting.

"Well it is also polite to apologize to someone when you bump into them," he stated in an all-mighty manner.

"I was going to, but then I realised what an asshole you are and changed my mind," I fired back.

He scoffed and turned away from. Picking up his stuff he walked into his room and hit the door closed with his foot sealing me out. It was then I saw the number on his door, B11. I sighed hanging my head backwards as I leaned back on to my arms. Great! Hopefully he wasn't a noisy asshole.

"Hey kid, ya gonna move or what?" the old woman in B9 asked amused. "Here is not the best place to soak up some rays."

I glared up at her before realising I was blocking her way to the elevator and stairs. Quickly I got up brushing off my butt and glancing at her apologetically.

"Sorry," I said quickly moving back against my door.

"You on your way out?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, my voice going up an octave.

"Then shall we," she asked holding out her arm to me.

I walked forward, looping my arm with hers. We began making our way to the elevator silently.

"That man was quiet the looker I must say," she told me.

I chocked on air. "Really? I didn't notice," I weezed out.


	2. Party of the Century

I woke up to the sound of stomping feet and tons of voices coming from the hall. Sitting up slowly, I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up so I could go investigate. Getting off my warm bed I walked over towards my apartment door, wrapping my arms around myself trying to preserve the fading warmth from my bed.

When I opened the door I found tons of college kids packed in the hall in a blob that looked like it used to be a line. They were all waiting for entry into that dark haired boy's apartment. I mentally growled at him. How the he'll was I supposed to sleep with all these people making all this noise? 

Not caring that I was only in a pair of light grey, baggy sweatpants and a white t-shirt, I cut through to the front of the line to come face to face with the boy I was unfortunately looking for.

"What do you think you are doing?" I yelled at him seething.

"I am having a party obviously," he said back calmly.

As people passed me they handed him a five dollar bill. Next to him on a cheap looking, wooden stool was a black, metal box that he was putting the money into.

"You charge your guests?" I asked trying to find some issue I could use to argue with him over and stop this stupid party.

"Got to pay for the booze somehow," he stated, smiling at each person that went into his apartment. "Plus, I make a lot extra cash from this."

"Why do you have to have it here? These apartments are rather small and I don't think your guests would like to be cramped. Don't you have a friend who has a bigger place?"

The boy just laughed at me and shock his head, which only got me more riled up. How were the neighbor's okay with this? There was bound to be awful music, screaming kids, and lots of loud movement. How could anyone in this building stand this?

"This apartment is big enough. I don't have any furniture in there yet so there is more space. Plus if it isn't at my place I won't get the credit for it," he stated plainly.

"Seriously," I sighed and stamped my foot. 

I looked at him with disgust. He was built like most jock type college boys. He had smoothed down, black hair that probably took him over a half an hour to get to perfect. Eyes that were such a dark blue I didn't think it was possible. Looking at him now I could see that old woman was right. He is quiet the looker. Probably quiet the heart breaker too.

He wore a pair of faded jeans that hugged his legs nicely and a navy blue polo shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes. Such a stereotype boy. I decided then and their that I officially hated him.

"Would you mind moving?" he asked in a harsh tone. "You are kind of blocking the flow."

Oh yes, I definitely hated him.

Slowly I backed away and cut back through the crowd to my own apartment. I crawled back into my bed and snuggled back down into its warmth. Just as I was about to fall asleep loud, horrendous music started up from the awful boy's apartment.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" I shouted.

         --------------------------------------------

The next day I sat at the cash register with bags my eyes. I had considered trying to force down some coffee, but thought better of it. I just had to make it through my last three hours and then I could go home and take a nap.

The party last night lasted for ever and I wasn't able to fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning, leaving me tired and cranky. If I don't get my beauty sleep I am a monster to be around.

The coffee shop was busy seeing as many people were off to work or to run other errands, but by this time, the flow of people had started to trickle down and there was no longer a line out the door of impatient costumers.

As my eyes started to droop, my coworker Emily slapped my right arm, waking me up. I turned around to glared at her before taking the order of the next costumer. Emily decided that now would be a good time to start up a conversation, and seeing as there were no other costumers coming up to order, now was as good as ever.

"Why you so sleepy Mr. Cranky Pants?" she asked leaning her hip onto the counter to my left as she dried off on off our coffee mugs with a white dish rag.

I turned to her with an annoyed expression. "This dumb, jock of a neighbor decided to throw a party last night and I could get to sleep until about four in the morning."

I laid my head on the cool, granite counter in front of me and lazily rolled my head to the left to meet her gaze. She laughed at me and grabbed another glass to dry.

"Aww. Poor baby," she cooed.

She turned to grab yet another glass while I tended to a costumer that came in. Emily started making his drink as he paid and walked over to the pick up counter.

"Any idea who the guy was?" she asked as she walked back over to me, flinging the dish towel over her left shoulder.

"All I know is he had black hair, he eyes, looked like a jock, and was an asshole," I said. "Oh and that he live in apartment B11. Right next to mine."

"Wait are you talking about Matthew Price's party?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"Who?" I asked confused.

Emily glanced around for any sight off our boss before pulling out her phone and unlocking it. Our boss, Tom, was pretty nice and worked with us college kids to get a work schedule that didn't interfere with our classes. I also heard from coworkers that he would let you off if you really need the time for studying and tests. The one thing he did not allow though was phones out during our shifts, which I understood. It looks bad when you have a bunch of workers on their phones rather than doing their jobs.

Quickly Emily shoved her phone in my face. Sure enough there was the boy in the middle of two other boys, his arms slung around them. They were wearing jeseries and hand cheerful smiles painted onto their faces. I handed Emily her phone back and she quickly turned it off and shoved it back into her back pocket.

"Yeah that's him," I told her after she looked at me waiting for an answer. "So who is he."

She laughed before starting. "You have gone to this college for a year and you haven't heard of him?"

She looked at me shocked and I gave her a look that told her to just answer my question. After a second and an exaggerated sigh, she complied.

"I am actually not that surprised. He is mostly known for throwing wild parties with his friends. They are really exclusive so you have to be with the Populars or close to them in some way to even find out where the party is. The location changes every time so others can't come and ruin it. But seeing as you don't get out much and that they aren't super popular at school, I kinda figured you won't know about them."

"If people want to go to his parties so much, why isn't he popular?"

"Well it is more of the exclusiveness of the party that people enjoy and he makes sure he doesn't become too popular."

I nodded and turned back to the register to take care of the next few costumers. After they all had their coffees, Emily came back over and started up our previous conversation.

"I can't believe you are neighbors with Matt Price. Dude I have to go over to your place," she said jumping excitedly.

"Ew, why?" I asked.

"Do you know how killer his parties are supposed to be?" she asked. "All the popular people go cause they are the only ones who know where he has them. If I could go that would boost my status so much."

"Sounds like a bore," I said.

"Oh come on. You are no fun," she pouted and grabbed my arm.

"Why even come to my place? The party is already over." I stated,

"Oh, I heard that he was having more, one every night this week until school starts next Monday," she said.

"What?" I nearly screamed. "That bastard. I am never gonna get sleep now. This sucks."

"Oh contraire my dear friend. You can get the scoop on where his parties are and then tell everybody. Imagine how many more people would actually like you."

"Firstly, they wouldn't like me, they would be nice to me to get the info about the parties to benefit themselves. And secondly, do you mean to tell me that this Matthew guy hosts parties in different locations?"

"Yeah, if he didn't then people would find out where they were and would crash them. And trust me, it sucks when just anybody goes to a party. So yeah, him and his friends move the party to different locations"

"That freaking liar. He could have had it at a different place and let me freaking get my beauty sleep. I am gonna kill him."

"Oh hunny, even if you got all the beauty sleep in the world you would never be beautiful," Emily said in a sad manner, placing her had on my left arm.

"Oh very funny," I said shrugging off her hand. "It is not like you look any better."

She gasped and placed her hand on her chest. "Wow, I expected a lot of deplorable things from you Mr. Jamie Cole, but to insult a lady. That is low."

She shook her head at me, her blonde hair swished back and forth like a pendulum from her ponytail.

"What lady?" I asked, which earn me a slap to the arm. "But honestly, if I were to kill him, would people really care?"

"Well you would have a lot of upset girls and party goers. And an angry team of soccer players with a back up army of soccer fans you would have to defend of since he is one of our star players."

"Damn, why can't it ever be easy?" I asked.

"Because where is the fun in that?" Emily asked. "Don't forget to have me over so I can snoop. The parties this week are supposed to be fantastic and they all lead up to his party of the century at the end of the week. I have to go."

I groaned and nodded. "I am glad you think that coming over to my place in a fun time to snoop rather than hang out with me."

"Oh honey I get to see you for work and trust me no one wants to see more of you than that."

"Wow thanks. You are so sweet. Wonder why you still don't have a boyfriend?"

She laughed and turned away. More people started to filter in and worked hard to stay awake for the rest of my shift. That kid better know what he is getting into because I am not a person who you want to annoy. Especially when it is because you are depriving me off one of my most favorite things. Sleep.


	3. Plan of Attack

When I got back to my apartment I was exhausted, annoyed, and ready to callaspe on my bed. In fact that was all I wanted but, as fate, or my new neighbor would have it, that didn't happen. As I made my way up the stairs, probably looking like crap, with messy hair and bags under my eyes, I found him and a bunch of his friends talking loudly with drinks in their hands in his apartment with the door open. One girl was swaying as if she was trying to dance even though there was no music and no one dancing with her.

In the center of it all was the boy that I really did not want to see. I hoped that as I passed his apartment to get to mine that he wouldn't notice me. Alas, no dice. 

He pushed himself off a couch, that was not in his apartment last night, where he had been sitting with two really pretty college girls. A charming smile made his way on to his face as he walked up to me. The girls he left behind moved closer and began to whisper to each other sneaking glances at us, well more likely, him.

Before he could speak I cut him off in an angry tone. "What do you want?" I spit at him, putting the harshest glare I could muster on my face.

"Whoa, no need to be rude little kitten, I just came over to invite you in," he said moving his head to point at his apartment.

He smiled at me with a boyish charm that I am sure everybody fell for and led to him getting whatever he wanted. Well it won't work on this guy. It just made me more mad that after his rudeness last night he would try to be so civil now.

I scoffed at him. "So now that your little party is over you can muster up enough human decency to be polite to a person. Thanks but no thanks I would rather sit through the most boring lecture in the world than spend anymore time than I need to with you and your friends."

"Jesus! What crawled up your ass and died?" he asked me in an annoyed tone that told me he was done speaking to me.

As he was turning around I angrily made my response. "I maybe be uptight but at least I have decorum. Not as much can be said for a man who can't even help a stranger up off the ground after he bumped into him."

He was about to make a retort but I turned around and marched over to my apartment. "And I am neither a kitten nor short so you can shove your fake hospilality up your own ass, if you can even find it that is."

With that I a planned my door in his angry face and made my way to the kitchen. It was already three and I hadn't had any lunch so I pulled out a bag of chips from one of the cabinets and some dip from the fridge before making my way to my couch, where I sat down and began flipping through the channels. Finding nothing incredibly interesting I went to the food channel and watched a couple episodes of whatever cooking competitions they decided to put on.

After awhile my stomach started to growl so I made my way back to my kitchen and began to boil some water for pasta. I scrolled through Spotify deciding to play so Celtic music to help me relax. I started to sway to the music and hum along as put some sauce in a pan to heat up and waited for the water to boil.

Just as I was about to put the pasta in, my phone ranging. Seeing Emily's name displayed I reluctantly answered and placed my phone between my left shoulder and ear.

"Hey," I said as I poured the pasta in.

"Hey, loser," she responded. "Mine if I come over?"

Sighing I agreed, god knew she would come here even if I send no. "I just put up some pasta, want me to make you some?" I offered.

"Hell yeah. Hit me up with those carbs," she screamed.

I poured some more pasta into the pot and add more sauce to the pan. Wiping my hands on a dish towel I took my phone in my right hand and brought into to my other ear.

"I rented a bunch of movies for us to watch and grabbed some ice cream. You have any extra bed I can sleep on right?" she asked.

"No, but I do have a couch or my bed is big enough for two if you want to share," I told her.

"Perfect. I am good with the couch, thank you. I just don't want to stay in my dorm tonight. My roommate is being annoying," she said. 

"I am sure you will tell me all about it when you get here so I won't ask," I said.

"You know me too well," she said. "I am in front of your building so I am gonna hang up. See you soon lovey," she told me.

"Okay, bye sweety," I teased.

The called ended and I stirred the pasta so it wouldn't clump. After about three minutes later I heard Emily's voice outside my apartment. I walked over to my door and pulled in open to find Emily talking to two of Matthew's jock buddies.

"Emily," I said wanting her to get away from them before they corrupted her with their stupidity.

"Jamie, hey," she said smiling at me and beckoning me over with my hand.

"The pasta is almost ready," I told her.

She sighed. "Fine, it was nice to talk to you two. If you need me for anything I will be right next door," she told them biting her lip and giving them a seductively look.

She left them with hungry looks as she walked over to me, adding a little sway to her hips that the boys ate up. I moved back to let her into my apartment, glancing back at the hormonal, most likely intoxicated jocks with an amused smile.

"Sorry boys, she is spoken for," I said before closing my door.

I made my way quickly to the kitchen, where I pulled the pasta off the stove and strained it. Emily pulled out two bowls and I dumped the pasta into them before grabbing the sauce and pouring it over the pasta. 

"Mmmmm. Carbs," she said closing her eyes and inhaling.

We moved to the two cushioned stools I had at my inland counter on the living room side of it. Sitting down on the stool closest to the wall I began to dig into the pasta. Emily followed my example and we soon finished.

Carrying our bowls over to the sink I began to wash the dishes as Emily hopped up onto the counter. She leaned forward placing her hands in ber lap. 

"So ready for my complaining to begin?" she asked.

I wasn't looking forward to this but I had no other choice. After a long, sleepless night and work and then that encounter I kind of just wanted to go to sleep. I wanted some way to get back at Matthew and hopefully make it so he would never throw a party here again. And then it hit me.

"Emily, you are manipulative and good with the populars," I said.

"Yeah I guess so,"she said.

"Well I will listen to you complain if you help me come up with a way to keep him from having anymore parties here," I bargained.

"Hhhmm. And you have to tell me where his next one is being held," she added.

"Fine," I said a little annoyed because that would require me talking to him, and as I already said, I didn't want to do that.

"Then you have yourself a deal my friend," Em said as she stretch her hand out to me.

I took it and we shook sealing the deal.

"We start tonight," Em said.

Matthew Price, you have no idea what you're in for.


End file.
